Thank You For The Coffee
by xmyMCRmyx
Summary: A short story that happens between The Ghost Of You and Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge


**So I was writing this story exclusively for Chipmunk Romance! it kinda ties up my story The Ghost Of You and the sequel that comes in October. Um... I'd recommend reading that one before this one, but you're the reader so read it however you want.Alvin stood silently outside Brittany's window. He didn't want to just leave without telling her anything, but what could he say. They weren't _really_ dating. They had kissed before, but did that mean anything? He knocked gently on her window. She jumped up in suprise, but put on a cocky face when she saw Alvin. She opened the window and leaned out. "Well?" She said in a seductive voice.**

**WHEN I WAS A YOUNG BOY,  
MY FATHER TOOK ME INTO THE CITY...**

**Thank You For The Coffee**

"Brittany, we need to talk..." Alvin was as serious as possible and Brittany's expression dropped.

"What's wrong?"

"Well..." Alvin hesitated. What if she really doesn't care? Maybe she could at least act like it. "I'm leaving... Simon and me..."

"What?"

"We have to find Ian and Theodore."

"Look at your house!"

"Brittany! They left. Ian tried to kill me..." Tears started to swell in both their eyes. A flicker of happiness sparked inside him though. This meant Brittany really did care if he was leaving.

"But... so that's it, huh?"

"What do you mean?"

Her expression had changed once again into anger. The emotions falling off her were so strong Alvin could almost touch them. "You just kiss me and decide to leave?"

"Well, that was both of us."

"It doesn't matter. I'm not going anywhere..."

"Then come with me."

"What!?" Bam. Another emotion change. This one was shock and fear...

"Come with me. I'm sure we can all stop Ian if we work together."

"Alvin, I've got a home and two sisters--"

"They can come too!" Alvin reached out and held Brittany's hand. None of this had gone like he'd imagined it, but in a perfect world where everything he imagined was true... Dave would be here, Claire would be here and happy, and Brittany wouldn't be crying right now...

"We have a mom Alvin. We can't just run away!" Brittany had a resentful tone in her voice. "I want to Alvin, but I can't leave and I can't make Eleanor and Jeanette just uproot their lives to come with you on some cross country mission! Believe me... I want to..."

"Then can I have one last kiss?" They leaned in closer together and she dried her eyes quickly.

"Did you have to ask?" Alvin thrust Brittany's lips against his. It was so much stronger this time the fiery passion that blazed through them. The passion would consume them both and burn their every cell. He needed to be with her. He was only happy when they were being consumed by the fire together. He was happy now... Dave was right as usual... They were perfect for each other, but they could never be...

Alvin pulled away. "I love you, Brittany." He ran back to the window and started to climb out.

"I love you too..." He was almost gone when Brittany leaned out the window. "Alvin!"

"Yeah?"

"Please don't forget me."

"Please... how could I forget you?" he said in his normal cocky tone.

"Hilarious..." She closed the window and looked back at her bed. There was a folded note on her bed she unfolded it and began to read:

_Brittany,_Brittany was very confused she didn't know wether to laugh or to cry or to scream in anger. She settled for the last emotion. "ALVINNNNNNNNNNNN!"

I'm going to miss you a whole lot. I can't describe how I'm feeling or how I'm going to feel, but I thought I'd let you know...

I'm not leaving for at least another three days... I just wanted to see if you kiss better when you're sad. Maybe next time we can try and angry kiss, but save it for when I get back.

Alvin.

P.S. Tell Jeanette that Simon likes her. A lot. LOL.  
P.S.S. Don't be too angry. I meant most of what I said...

Outside the house, Alvin heard the yell. "Uh oh!" He darted down the street to the taxi that was awaiting him. He really was going to miss her and he really did love her. He climbed in the taxi where Simon was waiting with a cup of coffee. "Thank you!" He sipped on it gently.

"How'd it go?" Simon asked.

"There are probably going to be some consequences.

**So there's your temporary fix. So I'll see the chipmunks again in like October. Until then go read my other stuff like I'm working on a TMNT fic. THIS IS NOT MY FUNNY Alvin and the Chipmunks fic. This is just something to tie The Ghost of You with Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge. (There I gave you a title. Are you happy?) LOVE YOUUUUUUU!! I'm NOt OkAy!**


End file.
